A Different Life
by Shadowwill
Summary: AU non-slash Lykouleon is forced to take the dragon tribe to the future. There's one problem though: Where's the Dragon Knights?Rating for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Yes, I came up with the idea for another one of my stupid stories. I don't own DK  
  
A Different Life Chapter 1 The Future  
  
Lykouleon looked around and knew they couldn't hold out much longer. Nadil and his army had made a surprise attack on the dragon castle. Now all the dragon fighters were dead, as well as everyone else besides himself, the dragon officers, and the dragon knights. Even Cesia had been killed by a stray attack.  
  
Lykouleon knew what he had to do if he was to save those that remained. If he didn't then he knew Nadil would surely kill them. For some reason he felt he would regret this decision.  
  
Rath felt a sudden warmth flow through him. He looked over at Thatz to see that his fellow dragon knight seemed to be glowing. Wait! A glowing Thatz was not a good thing! He turned around to see that Rune was glowing as well. The Water Knight turned toward him and Rath could have sworn that the guy looked like a fish with his eyes pooping out like that.  
  
"You're glowing!" both yelled at the same time.  
  
"We're all glowing!" Kai-Stern yelled running passed them. Rath then looked around once more to see that all the dragon knights and officers were indeed glowing. Lykouleon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What's going on?" he heard Rune yell from behind him. Before anyone could answer there was a flash and the dragon knights knew no more.

* * *

Alfeegi suddenly found himself with memories of his time at the dragon castle, but mixed with memories of a new life he was suppose to be living now in the future. There was only one problem. They couldn't find the dragon knights.  
  
As he walked into his office he sighed. He knew they had to find them or else something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Good morning, Alfeegi!" a cheerful voice greeted him.  
  
"What do you want, Ruwalk?" He sighed again. He really didn't want to deal with any of Ruwalk's mistakes today.  
  
"Why do you natural assume that I want something?" Ruwalk asked, mock hurt creeping into his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little distracted."  
  
"Been thinking about the knights?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a little hard not to think about them. After all, our lives seem so dull now," the former yellow dragon officer, sighed. "I really wish we could find them."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to keep looking for them." They both looked up as Lykouleon walked into the room.  
  
Alfeegi shook his head. He still couldn't believe what Lykouleon had done. He had taken them to the future so they could escape Nadil, and then he made himself the head of some major business know as TOKYOPOP. Ruwalk, Tetheus, Kai-Stern, and himself found themselves as his secretaries once more.  
  
"So, what's on the schedule today, Ruwalk?" Lykouleon asked, interrupting Alfeegi's thoughts.  
  
As Ruwalk began to ramble on, Alfeegi suddenly stood up. "Sorry Lykouleon, but I have to take a sick day." (a/n: 00 Does Alfeegi even know what a sick day is?)  
  
"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Alfeegi?" Ruwalk asked as Alfeegi headed for the door. The former white dragon officer just rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

Alfeegi found himself wondering the streets. He really didn't know why he had walked out, but he had just felt trapped, though now he wanted to go back. There was nothing to do in this town anyways.  
  
He looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. When he looked down his eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Lykouleon was awakened from his nap when the door to his office was suddenly thrown open. He looked up to see Alfeegi standing there, and from the way he was standing it looked like he was trying to hide whatever he was carrying.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be doing paperwork?"  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be sick?" Lykouleon shot back at him.  
  
"Well, I have someone you might want to see." Alfeegi turned somewhat to revile the small six year old, long blonde haired, blue-eyed child in his arms. The child was holding a small stuffed animal in his arms that looked like a blue dragon. In fact, it looked a lot like the Water Dragon. Lykouleon looked back at the child's face and his eyes suddenly widen and he dropped his pencil.  
  
"Rune?"

* * *

There's the first chapter. Sorry it doesn't have much discretion but I'm not supposed to be on the computer and I'm getting tried of my mom yelling at me.  
  
Also, if anyone wants me to repost High Elves Past, let me know. 


	2. II

I'm back! All shall fear me! Muwhahahahahaha Ok, yes, I know, I'm a little crazy right now. Oh well, it's good to be insane.  
  
NOTE: Rune is six years old and the Water Dragon is a stuffed animal. Kind of ironic, isn't it?  
  
A Different Life Chapter 2  
  
"Rune?" Lykouleon asked as he dropped his pen in shock.  
  
"Yes, it's him alright," Alfeegi said.  
  
_flashback  
  
Alfeegi looked down at the child in shock. 'It couldn't be, could it?' he thought.  
  
"I know you, mister," the child said. "I remember you from somewhere."  
  
This was crazy. The kid looked too much like Rune for it not to be him. Not to mention that he had a stuffed animal that looked exactly like the Water Dragon. And if he wasn't sure before, he was defiantly sure now. After all, the kid said he knew him and his blue eyes held no hint of a lie.  
  
"What's your name?" Alfeegi asked kindly.  
  
Before the child could answer someone yelled out, "Rune? Rune where are you?"  
  
The child, Rune, spun around, and then very quickly he turned back to Alfeegi. "Sorry Alfeegi. Miss Rose will get mad at me if she can't find me."  
  
But, before Rune could walk away, the woman, Miss Rose, ran up. "Oh, thank goodness your safe," she said hugging Rune to her. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I just wanted to see Alfeegi again," Rune said innocently.  
  
"Alfeegi? Who's Alfeegi?"  
  
"That would be me," Alfeegi spoke up.  
  
"And do you know little Rune, or are you someone who just threatened him to say he knows you?"  
  
"No Miss Rose!" Rune said before Alfeegi. "Alfeegi's my friend! I remember him!"  
  
Miss Rose looked down at Rune with a kind smile and sighed. "Alright, if you're sure you know him."  
  
"I'm sure!" Rune said happily.  
  
Miss Rose stood up and looked at Alfeegi. "If you want you can come visit sometime," she said kindly.  
  
"There's one problem with that."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I wouldn't know where to look for him. You see, I've been looking for him for a while now."  
  
Miss Rose just smiled again and shook her head. "You'll find him at the orphanage just down the street."  
  
"Orphanage?"  
  
"Yes. Rune's our newest arrival. We found him wondering the streets a few days ago. He didn't seem to remember anything from his past, so we took him back to the orphanage."  
  
"I see," Alfeegi said. "Would it be possible for me to adopt Rune?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Miss Rose now had a huge smile on her face. "Why don't you come back to the orphanage with us?"  
  
end flashback  
_  
"So you adopted him?" Lykouleon questioned.  
  
"Yes. What else was there that I could do."  
  
Lykouleon just shook his head. "But," Lykouleon looked up as Alfeegi continued, "there was some problem getting him."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"There seemed to be another couple that wanted him, but since Rune said he knew me I was aloud to adopt him."  
  
"Do you know who the other couple was?"  
  
Alfeegi just shook his head. "Why do you ask anyways?"  
  
"Because Nadil followed us here," Lykouleon said sadly.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Shyrendora asked.  
  
"Because if we get a hold of a dragon knight before their memories are reawakened then we can control them," Shydeman answered her.  
  
"I know that. I meant why do we have to pretend to be a couple. Couldn't we just kidnap the brat?"  
  
"They would look for him then, and it would raise too many questions. Now let's go."  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora had been ordered to act like a couple and adopt the dragon knight that had been located in a nearby orphanage. As of right now, they were standing outside the orphanage and Shyrendora felt like she would rather blow the place to hell than walk into it.

* * *

An hour later  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's another man that's already going to adopt that child," said the woman Shydeman and Shyrendora had meet with.  
  
Shydeman and Shyrendora had located Rune, but the problem was, Alfeegi had as well. "We shall go then," he said.  
  
"Oh, all right," the woman said.

* * *

Tetheus and Kai-Stern were going to pick up a few things for Lykouleon when they heard something that made them stop.  
  
"Thatz! Give me back Fire, Thatz!"  
  
"Then you give me back Earth, Rath!"  
  
"It couldn't be, could it?" Kai-Stern asked Tetheus.  
  
All the sudden the two arguing children ran passed then. "It has to be. They look to much like Thatz and Rath not to be the," Tetheus said  
  
"And they have stuffed animals that look like the Fire and Earth Dragons." Kai-Stern added. "But, their kids. They look like they're only six years old."  
  
Tetheus was just silent.

* * *

So Rath and Thatz are little kids too!   
  
Next Chapter: Kai-Stern and Tetheus take Rath and Thatz back to the dragons where they are reunited with Rune. But, Nadil is also in the future and out to control the knights. So, what happens when he gats his hands on one of them? 


	3. III

I'm glad everyone seems to like the dragon knights being six year olds. I thought it would be really cute and it appears I was right. I'm so happy everyone likes!  
  
NOTE: Nadil, Shydeman, Shyrendora, and Fedelta are the ones that followed the dragons to the future. Just telling you that because I don't want to explain how they found out that they had gone to the future.  
  
Now on with the torment, I mean story.  
  
A Different Life Chapter 3  
  
Lykouleon sat in his office trying to do his paperwork when Ruwalk walked in. "I saw Alfeegi. I thought he was going home."  
  
"I thought so too. That is, until he brought that back with him," Lykouleon said, pointing his pen at Rune.  
  
Ruwalk's mouth just dropped open. "He got changed into a six year old?"  
  
"Yes, and Alfeegi had to adopt him since he was at an orphanage."  
  
Ruwalk went over to the now sleeping Rune and picked up the stuffed animal. "And Water got turned into a stuffed animal?"  
  
"Yes. And if I'm guessing correctly then Rath and Thatz are six year olds as well..."  
  
"And Fire and Earth are stuffed animals as well."  
  
"You guessed right there," Kai-Stern said as he walked in the room. Being dragged into the room with him was Rath. Tetheus walked in behind them, Thatz was punching and kicking him since Tetheus had thrown him over his shoulder.  
  
When Rath saw Rune, he immediately stopped fighting Kai-Stern and ran over to him. "Wake up, Rune!" he said shacking the small elf.  
  
Rune opened his eyes and when he saw who had wakened him up, he ran over to Lykouleon and hid behind him. Rath's huge grin turned to a frown at this. "Come on, Rune! You have to play with Thatz and me!"  
  
"No I don't!" Rune yelled hanging onto Lykouleon's arm. "You two are always mean to me when I play with you!"  
  
"Well, at least they remember each other," Ruwalk muttered to Kai-Stern who was now beside him.

* * *

All the offices were now in Lykouleon's office and after hours of chasing Rath and Thatz around, they had gotten all three knights to go to sleep.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" Kai-Stern asked as he took off his glasses to clean them.  
  
"Well, they'll grow, so I say the best thing to do is just wait for them to grow up," Alfeegi said.  
  
"He's right. There's nothing we can do to change them back," Lykouleon said. "The problem we have to face now is Nadil and what we're going to do about him. He already knows that Rune is a child and he'll take advantage of that."  
  
"The question is: Does he know about Rath and Thatz?"  
  
"I don't think so. If he did then he would have sent Shydeman and Shyrendora after them, just as he did with Rune."  
  
Alfeegi was the first one to talk after the lord finished. "So then, we must be careful and protect Rune right now."  
  
"Yes, but since you did adopt him, he is your responsibility." Alfeegi just glared at Ruwalk.

* * *

About a week later, Alfeegi took Rune home once more. They had decided to take all three knights to work every day, and then Alfeegi would take Rune home, while Kai-Stern took Rath home, and Tetheus did the same for Thatz.  
  
"Alfeegi?" Rune asked him as the shut the front door and locked it.  
  
"Hm?" Alfeegi asked looking down at him.  
  
"Who's the Nadil person you keep saying is probably after me?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to know about him."  
  
"But I do, so I want to know."  
  
"He was just someone who doesn't like Lykouleon very much and might have tried to use you against him, but, it's alright now. He's been taken care of," Alfeegi said smiling down at the child.  
  
"Ok," Rune smiled back and skipped off.  
  
'Damn, you just have to love that kid,' Alfeegi thought.

* * *

At about midnight Rune woke up to see someone in his room. He knew instantly that it wasn't Alfeegi because the person was too tall. Also, this person felt too evil to be the former white dragon officer.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a frighten voice.  
  
"Don't be frighten, young prince of the elves," the intruder said bowing. He continued, but Rune didn't hear him since he was now hopelessly confused. "You shouldn't be with Lykouleon. The dragon lord will just let your powers die, but I'll make sure they don't."  
  
The person stepped into the moonlight and Rune knew who it was, even though he had asked Alfeegi about him only a few hours ago. 'Nadil!' Rune 's mind screamed right before everything went black.

* * *

Ok, there's the next chapter. Hope you like.  
  
I don't own DK 


	4. IV

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like the six-year-old knights. Anyways, let's get on with the story.  
  
Go to the first chapter if you want to see the disclaimer.  
  
A Different Life Chapter 4   
  
Alfeegi woke up when he felt a strong, evil energy suddenly spread through the house. He quickly sprang out of bed and ran to the young water knight's room. 'Please don't let him be there! Please let Rune be all right,' he begged.

* * *

In Kai-Stern's house, a certain young fire knight woke the blue dragon officer up. Kai-Stern opened his eyes to see Rath jumping up and down on his bed. "Rath, what are you... what's wrong?" Kai-Stern asked seeing the worried expression on his face.  
  
"We have to go over to that Mr. Alfeegi's place."  
  
"Why? Did something happen to Alfeegi?" Kai-Stern asked, concern creeping into his voice.  
  
Rath shook his head. "No, something's wrong with Rune."

* * *

Thatz sat blot upright when a wave of pain ran through his mind. He hopped out of bed and ran to the living room, but, before he could get to the front door, he heard Tetheus' voice from the kitchen. (Which was right next to the living room.)  
  
"Thatz, come here," Tetheus demanded in a calm voice. Thatz walked quietly over to his guardian. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I have to go see Rune!"  
  
"And why do you have to go see Rune in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Something happened to him and I have to go make sure he's alright!"  
  
For the first time that night Tetheus looked down at the six year old earth knight. He nodded and reached for his car keys, which were on the kitchen table. "Let's go."  
  
Thatz followed a little confused. It was almost as if Tetheus had been expecting that there would be trouble tonight.

* * *

Alfeegi flung the door to Rune's room open just in time to see Nadil disappear with the water knight held gently in his arms.  
  
Alfeegi just stared at the spot where the demon had been. He bit his bottom lip and lowered his head into his hands.  
  
He heard the front door bang open and he quickly ran to see whom it was. Kai-Stern stood in the front hall with Rath right behind him.  
  
"Where's Rune?" Rath demanded when he caught site of Alfeegi.  
  
Alfeegi looked away from the six year old, finding himself unable to look at the fire knight.  
  
"Alfeegi, what happened?" Kai-Stern asked. Alfeegi looked up at him to see worry clear in his fellow officers eyes.  
  
Before Alfeegi could answer, Tetheus and Thatz walked into the house as well. Thatz immediately ran over to Rath. "What happened to Rune?" Thatz whispered to Rath.  
  
"I don't know. The Mr. Alfeegi guy was about to tell us when you came in," Rath whispered back.  
  
"Wait a minute, how did you two know something happened to Rune?" Alfeegi asked, now completely confused.  
  
"I would like to know that as well," Tetheus said calmly.  
  
"Rune told us," both dragon knights said at the same time.  
  
"He told you?" Kai-Stern asked, pointing at the two.  
  
"Yep," Rath said, while Thatz nodded. "So now tell us what happened to Rune," Rath demanded, his personally doing a 180.  
  
"Um, I think we should call Lykouleon so he knows what's going on as well," Alfeegi said.  
  
"Right," Kai-Stern said as he walked over to the phone.

* * *

Once a very sleeping Lykouleon had arrived, the dragon officers told him what the dragon knights had said and then they all waited for Alfeegi to say what had happened to Rune. Rath and Thatz meanwhile, had fallen asleep.  
  
"It was Nadil," Alfeegi whispered.  
  
"What?!" Kai-Stern and Lykouleon asked at the same time.  
  
"I woke up and felt Nadil's energy coming from Rune's room. When I got there Nadil just vanished and he took Rune with him."  
  
"What are we going to do now? And also, how are we going to find Rune?" Kai- Stern asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"We can find him," Rath said from his position on the living room couch.  
  
"You can?" Lykouleon asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"Un huh," Rath said.  
  
"Alright then. We'll start looking for him in the morning. There's really nothing we can do tonight."

* * *

Tetheus and Kai-Stern took Rath and Thatz upstairs to the guest room so the could sleep without having the other dragon members annoying them with their talking.  
  
"How can they find Rune?" Alfeegi asked when the two came back down.  
  
"I don't know," Lykouleon said and Kai-Stern just shrugged.  
  
"I think I may know," Tetheus said.  
  
"Well, care to share this theory with us?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
"I think that since the knights were separated from us when they came here, their minds developed bonds with each other. So now, one of them can always sense where the other two are as well as their feelings," Tetheus explained.  
  
"Surprisingly, I understood that," Kai-Stern said.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered something!" Alfeegi said. The others looked at him. "We forgot about Ruwalk."

* * *

Well that chapter didn't have much of a point besides to say that Rune was kidnapped (which was already obvious) and to explain that the knights' minds' were all connected. Oh well, hope you enjoyed. 


	5. V

Yes, I know, it's been awhile. I edited the former chapters somewhat, but they're still not perfect. Forgive me for that. Anyways, this story is about 1/3 of the way done, I think. I haven't gotten all the chapters written yet, so I'm not sure how long it will take.  
  
I don't own DK.  
  
A Different Life Chapter 5  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" Ruwalk asked as he walked into the meeting room for the staff of TOKYOPOP. Lykouleon and everyone else was there, including Rath and Thatz. All seemed downcast, almost as if someone had died.  
  
Lykouleon sighed. "Nadil got Rune," he finally said after awhile.  
  
"What!?!" Ruwalk asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Last night," Alfeegi said, "I felt Nadil's energy in Rune's room. I ran there, but by the time I got there Nadil already had Rune and he vanished."  
  
Everyone was silent until Tetheus turned to Rath and Thatz. "You sad you can find him, so, where is he?"  
  
Ruwalk looked at them questionably and then at Alfeegi. The former white dragon officer mouthed 'I'll tell you later,' before they turned their attention back to the knights.  
  
"He had to be conscious for us to know. We've tried to talk to him, but he hasn't been able to answer," Rath muttered sadly.  
  
"Could it be, that Nadil knows your minds are now connected and has found a way to make sure that you can't reach him?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
"Maybe," Rath said, although he looked a little confused, while Thatz just stared at Alfeegi as if he was crazy.  
  
"The question though, would be, how did he find out?" Kai-Stern said.  
  
"Also, how could he block Rath and Thatz from Rune?" Lykouleon added.  
  
"Too many questions for one day," Ruwalk muttered.

* * *

Rune woke up with a burning pain spreading through his body. It was all he knew and it consumed his mind. He couldn't contact Rath or Thatz, and at the moment, he didn't want to try. He was in too much pain and it would only be passed to them as well.  
  
"So, the little water knight is up." Rune looked up to see a tall purple haired man that looked a lot like Nadil. 'The fire demon,' the elf thought when he saw him. 'What was his name again?'  
  
"Come with me," Fedelta said sharply, and not even waiting for Rune to get up, he grabbed the color of Rune's shirt and hulled him through the rooms.  
  
"No need to be so curl to the little one," Nadil said when Fedelta and Rune finally reached the room where the demon lord was. "After all, he's going to help us bring about the fall of he dragon lord." The evil, crazed look of revenge filled Nadil's eyes, forcing Rune to look away.  
  
"Aw, the little water knight is afraid of the big bad demon lord," Fedelta taunted.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not a water knight; I'm not an elf prince! Just leave me alone!" Rune cried, suddenly breaking down.  
  
"Perfect," Nadil muttered under his breath.  
  
Rune's tear fell to the floor and Fedelta was forced to step back as a white light surrounded Rune. The light died down enough that Fedelta and Nadil could once again look at the elf. Rune had changed back into his normal, older form. He didn't lose the glow around his body, but both Fedelta and Nadil didn't fail to notice his eyes. They were staring, unblinkingly forward. It seemed almost as if he had lost his soul.  
  
"And now, Lykouleon, one of your precious knights belongs to me," Nadil whispered evilly.

* * *

Rath and Thatz both suddenly bolted up. "Thatz clutched his head in pain, while Rath stared forward, his eyes full of fear.  
  
"Rath, Thatz, what is it?" Lykouleon asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Rune," Rath mumbled. "Something happened to Rune. It's as if he's not even here anymore."  
  
Then Thatz added through clenched teeth, "It's almost as if..."  
  
"NO!" Rath screamed at him. "HE'S NOT! HE'S TOO STUBBON! THERE"S NO WAY HE'S..." Rath trailed off, not wanting to finish, not wanting to say what he knew could very well be true.  
  
Lykouleon knew what they were afraid of. He may have seemed calm on the outside, but inside, he was worried as hell.  
  
All of the sudden there was a loud crash, and a bright light entered the room. The three turned to stare at Rune, but his eyes would forever hunt them. The look of control, of soulnessness seemed to linger in them. Lykouleon never knew someone could have that look, but Rune did, and the dragon lord knew why.  
  
"The dragon lord Lykouleon." Lykouleon stepped forward at hearing Nadil's voice come from Rune's mouth and not the water knight's own. "I have come to kill you, Lykouleon. Will you defend yourself and kill one of your knights, or will you die at his hands?"

* * *

Yes, Rune is evil. I'm sorry for the lack of humor, but I'm not in a funny mood at this moment and there's really nowhere to put anything funny in here.  
  
Review if you want to find out what happens to Rune, Rath, Thatz, and Lykouleon.


	6. VI

All right, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having a lot of computer problems and family issues to deal with. I hope I still have reviewers though. So, if anyone's still reading this I hope you like this.

I do not own Dragon Knights and Lykouleon is not president of TOKYOPOP.

A Different Life

Chapter VI

"The dragon lord Lykouleon." Lykouleon stepped forward at hearing Nadil's voice come from Rune's mouth and not the water knight's own. "I have come to kill you, Lykouleon. Will you defend yourself and kill one of your knights, or will you die at his hands?"

"Rune!" Rath yelled running forward and hugged onto the elf's leg. Nadil glared down at the fire knight through Rune's eyes.

"Get off of me!" he hissed kicking Rath away.

"Let go of him," Thatz snarled at him, knowing that someone was controlling Rune. Rath glared at Rune, his mind cursing the demon lord.

"Why should I? You seem to care for him so much," Nadil laughed evilly, crossing the elf's arms.

"Rune's our best friend and we're not going to let you control him!" Rath shouted, his energy suddenly flaring.

Rune gasped and suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, his body shaking uncontrollable. "Rath, Thatz, th-the stone," Rune managed to groan out before Nadil regained control of the elf's body.

Lykouleon noticed the bracelet on Rune's wrist. There was a small sapphire stone in it. 'That must be what he's using to control Rune,' Lykouleon thought. 'The only question is: how do I get it off him without hurting him?'

Lykouleon didn't have to wait long for that answer. The Water dragon flew through the window. He was still in his mini form but it was still the Water dragon. As soon as Rune's old memories had awaken, so had Water.

Water drove for Rune's wrist and quickly began trying to shred the bracelet. "Get off of me you stupid beast!" Nadil yelled trying to get the Water dragon off of him, but it was too late. Water had grabbed the sapphire stone in-between his teeth and bite down hard. The stone broke almost instantly under his fury.

Rune collapsed onto the floor and turned back into his child form. Water landed next to him and curled up against the now unconscious knight. Rath and Thatz both ran over to him just as the door to Lykouleon's office burst open and the former dragon officers ran in.

"What happened?" Alfeegi asked, worry in his eyes and voice.

Lykouleon bent down and picked up Rune before answering. "Nadil found a way to control him, but we got him back," he said softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping water knight. He then handed him to Alfeegi with Rath and Thatz following. "Take them back to my house. It has more security there and they'll be better protected."

Alfeegi nodded and walked out of the room with Rath, Thatz, Kai-Stern, and Tetheus. Ruwalk stayed behind with Lykouleon.

"If Nadil didn't know that Rath and Thatz were also children then he does now," Lykouleon said softly sitting back down behind his desk.

"We'll protect them Lykouleon. Don't worry so much, we know what Nadil's after now. And since you already broke his control over Rune, he probably won't be able to control him again," Ruwalk said trying to cheer him up.

"Then we only have to worry about Rath and Thatz being taken over," Lykouleon sighed. "This has not been a good day."

OOOOO

"Ooo, pretty shiny thing," Thatz said reaching up to try and grab the gold vase.

Rune quickly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch anything. This is Mr. Lykouleon's house and you shouldn't be trying to steal stuff. Besides, you'll only end up breaking something," Rune said matter-of-factly.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"No I wont."

"Yes you will."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will not.'

"Will too. Damnit! You tricked me!" Thatz shouted at the elf.

"THATZ!" Alfeegi shouted at him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! Do you understand?" he shrieked.

"Yes sir," Thatz said quickly trying to back away from the former white dragon officer.

Meanwhile, Rune had walked over to Rath and was trying to get him to put down the sword he had just found. The elf managed to get Kai-Stern's attention when he screamed as Rath sung the sword over his head.

"Rath, stop before you behead Rune," Kai-Stern said taking the sword away. He then leaned over and whispered so only Rath could hear, "Don't worry, I'll get you a different sword later."

"Ok," the child said happily before dragging Thatz and Rune outside to play.

Tetheus walked over to Cenozura, the head maid, and had a short talk with her about where they would all be staying. After a minute or two they finally figured out arrangements that would suit every one.

"We'll all be on the second floor, close to Lykouleon's room," he reported coming back over to Alfeegi and Kai-Stern who were watching the three knights play. Every so often Water would join in a spry Rath and Thatz with water while Rune stood there laughing at them. That was before the decided to get revenge on Rune and tackled him to the ground and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"D you think everything will go back to normal?" Alfeegi asked the other two.

"I suppose with time it will, but all we can do now is enjoy the peace we've been given," Kai-Stern answered.

"Who ever said we'd get any peace with those three?" Tetheus asked pointing to the three dragon knights.

"He's right, ya know," Alfeegi said.

"Yeah, but ya can't complain about it, can you?"

"No you can't."

The three continued to watch the three until they didn't here anything. Growing concerned they walked over to them only to see that they had all fallen asleep with Water watching over all of them.

OOOO

Hope you liked that. I'll try and update as soon as possible, but I'm going to try and update my other stories first. Please review!


End file.
